My Name Is Bad Luck
by Punka71
Summary: Of course the zombie apocalypse had to happen when I was headed to Florida. On an airplane! I really didn't how to rate this... So I am sorry!
1. Chapter 1: Bad Luck

Of course a zombie apocalypse had to happen when I was in an airplane headed to Florida. This type of thing wold happen to me. Sometimes I wonder why my parents even named me Rose they should have called me bad luck. Maybe I should start at the beginning .. It was a cold winter day and the stench of death was in the air... Just kidding, it started like any normal day, with my mom yelling at me.

AN: How is it? Im sorry i anything is messed up. I wrote this on my kindle, one of the first kindles that came out. I really want constructive criticism so I will be able to write better!


	2. Chapter 2: Wash your hands!

"Rose!" My mom yelled, "get out of that bed right now!"

And this is how every single day started. Now that I think back to it, I really miss getting yelled at by my mom, which is a really weird thing to miss.

"c'mon get out of bed!" My mom yelled at me some more.

"I'm up mom," as I yawn and snuggle back into my soft blankets.

Well eventually my mom got me up, still not sure how she actually does it, but all of the sudden I am in the car headed toward the airport. Now I am actually excited! Since my brother decided to get chicken pox, not really decided just kind of got it, I get to go to Florida one week earlier then usual! And also now I get to spend some quality time with my grandpa, I'm not sure how much longer he has. He has been depressed ever since Grandma Mary died, but I am hoping that I will be able to cheer him up some.

* * *

"Goodbye mom," I say as I hug her, "I will miss you a lot, promise."

My mom just laughs and says, "No Rose, you won't I promise that you will have a lot of fun."

Just as I turn and started heading toward the plane, "Rose?" "Yeah mom?" "Make sure you wash your hands, don't touch your eyes, and I love you"

"Don't worry mom I won't catch that bug that's going around and I love you too, see you in a couple of weeks mom"

* * *

AN: Is this any better? I hope it is, I can almost never get on the computer to write this so... yeah. Review! :D thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Airplanes

AN: Thanks for the review Kayla! It means a lot! so... I hope this is more O.O

* * *

I love airplanes, they get you somewhere fast! Especially if it is from New Mexico to Florida. One time my grandpa drove all the way out to where I live, it took him forever. Anyway back to the airplane. Mostly what I did was read a book, when you read time passes by really fast, and I really wanted to get to Florida to see my grandpa.

While I was reading, this guy behind me wouldn't stop coughing and complaining to the stewardess about feeling like glass. The glass part I didn't get at all. "Sorry mom," I thought to myself, "I'm definitely getting sick if this guy is sitting behind me." I groaned as I said those words "great, getting sick when I go to Florida! Lucky me!"  
About an hour later, "Excuse me passengers, we have to make a stop in Atlanta. The weather is very nice and sunny and we will get you to your destination in no time, thank you for your patience," the pilot said with a hint of concern. After the pilot made the announcement all of the other people on the plane started murmuring to their neighbors, also with some concern.  
"I wonder why we are stopping in Atlanta" I though to myself, "probably because of the sick guy behind. The craziest part is that he some crazy homeless guy bit him in the arm. I guess I'm not getting sick. There I go talking to myself again. Well if I am talking to myself might as well say how nice this boy is, he looks like he would be anti social, but still hes pretty cute." I was looking at him while saying that last part and he caught me staring at him.

"Shit" I whisper as I slowly slide into my seat and continue reading my book.

* * *

Once the plane landed, I immediately called my grandpa to tell him about the change of plans, and that the plane just had to take a stop in Atlanta. Of course this phone call didn't go as planned.

"Hello?"

"Hey grandpa! The plane landed and we are in Atlanta, I don't know why but the pilot said that we had to stop here."

"Listen Rose, stay away from people that have bitten. I'm serious Rose." My grandpa said. "Okay" I thought to myself, "something strange really is going on, oh crap that guy behind me!" I quickly look behind me and see that the guy that was sick is asleep, what could be so dangerous about a guy that's just sleeping?

"Um... Okay? Grandpa I have no idea what you are talking about," I say with some concern. Maybe my grandpa has gone crazy.

"Just promise me Rose!" My grandpa soft yelled at me

"kay grandpa I promise, what is this all about?" I ask, my curiosity rising

"While you were on the plane, something bad really happened" My grandpa said, sounding like he is on the verge of tears.

"Grandpa, what is it? Tell me right now!"

"Rose, people are eating each other, all I know is that once you get bit, you die and the part that was you goes away, all you want to do them is eat people!"

"This is ridi-" I start to say, just as the guy behind me starts moaning and thrashing in his seat. Okay, what the fuck? As I look back the now really sick looks at the person besides him who is repeating the same question "Dude, are you okay? What is going on?" He looks very scared and looks at me just as the sick guy sinks his teeth into him. It was gruesome, the I have no idea what it is, is eating someone!

The guy screamed just as the zombie sunk its teeth into his neck, and that is the image that I will never forget, I ran and jumped out of my seat towards the front of the plane. I really wanted to get out of this metal deathtrap and right now I really didn't like planes at all.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! and I really am trying to get better at writing, so any kind of comments will help!

peace and potatoes!


End file.
